


Harmless

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Movie Night, Tony Being Tony, Underwear, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is 100% done with Tony and his antics. Good thing Clint is 100% on board with them. Steve, well, he's still trying to figure out what a sports bra is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless

Harmless

"Captain, I've been wondering," began Tony during dinner one evening with the Avengers. 

They should have stopped him there. Nothing good came from Tony starting a conversation with him wondering something. But they didn't stop him. They let him talk, which was their first-but not last- mistake of the evening.

"Do you wear boxers, briefs, or go commando under your uniform?"

Steve spit out the water he had been drinking in surprise.

"Pardon me?" said Steve, blinking in quick succession as if that would help him understand the question presented.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say not to the boxers," said Clint.

"Don't encourage him," groaned Bruce.

"I agree, Legolas," said Tony with a grin. The archer was always helping him cause mischief. "I always took Cap for more of a Tidy Whiteys type of fella. Though it would be so American to fight free balling."

"I wear underwear, thank you very much," snapped Steve, not at all liking where the conversation was headed. "Briefs. They are comfortable and supportive and keep everything in place."

"They sound like a sports bra for your balls," said Natasha.

"You should try boxer-briefs," said Clint. "All the support without the chafing."

"I can't believe we're talking about underwear at dinner," muttered Bruce, head in his hands. "This is what my life has become."

"Shut up," said Tony playfully. "We all know that the Hulk doesn't wear underwear. Wear lucky if he wears pants. The rest of us have to think about mundane things like this though."

"Let's watch a movie," said Steve, eager to end the conversation. "Who's turn is it to pick?"

"Mine!" yelled Clint, jumping out of his seat in excitement. "I get to pick!"

He rushed off to search Tony's vast array of movies while the others cleaned up their plates. Tony had an impressive collection of movies. One of the first things the Avengers learned about their resident billionaire when they moved into his home was that Tony loved movies. It was almost a sure fire way to drag him out of his lab, having a movie night. He had an entire room dedicated just to his movies. The organization was simple. At first, it had gone alphabetically. As the collection grew, however, he had acquired enough bad monster movies to make their own category, so he split those movies from the others and had them in alphabetical order. As his collection grew, he eventually had to make more genre categories, which were the only things not in alphabetical order. The genres went in order of when they gained enough movies to become their own genre. Each time a new genre came about, all the movies in that group were gathered and laced at the end of the collection.

Clint knew exactly what movie he wanted to watch. It had turned out that he and Tony had a love of bad monster movies that the others did not share, so whenever it was their turn to pick, they chose a bad monster movie to torture the others with. This time, Clint chose Mega Piranha. 

"What the hell type of movie is this?" demanded Natasha, glaring at the television that took up most of the far wall.

"Oh yes, I love this movie," said Tony, jumping onto the couch next to Clint. "Tiffany is hilarious and The Asylum makes the best monster movies, hands down."

"I am not sitting through another horrible monster movie," said Steve from his place on the couch on Tony's other side. "Pick something else."

"Oi, it my turn to pick and I didn't bitch when I had to sit through your choice of sappy romantic comedy last time," said Clint with a glare. 

"Princess is just being difficult," said Tony easily. "Start the movie, he'll be fine."

Jarvis began the movie for them as the lights dimmed.

Tony and Clint laughed throughout the entire movie, poking fun at the characters, making up their own lines, and having a continual running commentary going that made the others chuckle and start to see why the pair loved the movies so much. 

As the movie progressed, Natasha glanced over the room, doing a check to make sure all was well, when she noticed how Tony had sprawled himself across the couch, his head in Clint's lap and feet in Steve's. During her time as Tony's assistant, she had noticed how he reacted to physical contact with mixed results. He tensed when strangers touched him but he was oddly cuddly when he was with people he liked, such as Pepper and Rhodey. 

Clint was running his fingers absently through Tony's thick hair, tugging gently at wayward tangles, while Steve was alternating between drumming his fingers on Tony's calves and rubbing his feet. It was almost as if none of them were aware of what they were doing, as if it was a natural thing. Natasha knew that for Clint, it actually was; he would play with anyone's hair without thinking about it, years of soothing her on missions that way ingrained into him.

By the end of the movie, Tony was fast asleep, a first for him. The others often fell asleep during movie night, exhaustion and being able to relax taking over to lull them into slumber, but Tony had never relaxed far enough to let his brain shut off around the others. It was a sign of his slow trust in them that he had allowed himself to sleep and in response, Bruce simply put in Titanic, the movie they would all fall asleep to, and settled a blanket over the billionaire.

"He looks so harmless when he's sleeping," commented Steve softly.

"So does a dragon, I'm sure," relied Natasha with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Promts welcome for this series


End file.
